J'ai oublié
by CoeurSpion
Summary: Je ne suis pas mort Drago, je me suis juste perdu sur le chemin, aide moi a revenir...


Aujourd'hui est le premier jour de ma nouvelle vie, je m'appelle : Harry, je suis un jeune sorcier de 18 ans, i mois la guerre à éclaté, celle qui se préparait entre Voldemort et moi depuis tellement d'années.

Je suis soit disant : sauveur du monde et fou amoureux, mais voilà même si tout le monde en parle moi je ne m'en souviens pas...

Je sais juste que tout a commencé ce jour là...  
C'était un Vendredi,que la bataille finale eut lieu,l'affrontement entre le bien et le mal, la fin d'un monde, le nôtre ou le leur.  
Voldemort et moi nous nous affrontions dans un duel, il paraît que j'ai gagner mais je ne me souviens que de la douleur, celle d'un sort jeter par cette infâme face de Serpent, ce sort m'a ôté des souvenirs, les plus heureux souvenirs de mes 2 dernières années, enfin d'après Hermione.

J'ai oublié ma victoire contre Voldemort et mon grand amour...

Hermione ne m'a pas raconté ma vie, mais ce cher Lord a eu la bonté, de m'offrir des fragments de bonheur, des morceaux de souvenirs, même dans la mort il arrive à me torturer,c'est une torture, car dans ces fragments de souvenirs, je vois la bataille, je me vois presque gagner, puis le trou, ça je pourrai le supporter.

Le plus dur, c'est quand dans un de ces « flash » je me vois heureux, riant au éclat, amoureux et aimer.C'est un bonheur que je ne ressens que quelques minutes, et a chaque fois au moment de voir le visage de la personne qui m'aime autant, j'entends un rire... Celui de Voldemort, puis tout s'arrête et je ressens à nouveau cette douleur et ce chagrin.

Je n'ai rien oublié des différentes bataille avec Voldemort pendant ces 7 dernières années, ni de mon amitié récente avec Drago Malfoy, je n'ai pas oublier Ron et Hermione, cette horrible face de serpent ne ma pas tout pris en fin de compte, à 1 ans il m'a privé de l'amour de mes parents, et maintenant a 18 ans il me prive de l'amour d'une personne, d'un garçon, oui je n'ai pas oublié,que je suis gay et que quelqu'un a Poudlard m'aime.

Pour le moment, c'est les vacances d'été,je suis avec mes deux meilleurs amis au square Grimmaud mais bientôt, nous recommencerons notre 7éme années qui a été interrompue tôt l'an dernier à cause de la guerre. Je suis avec Ron et Hermione, on fait le point sur certaines choses, ayant passé 2 mois à St Mangouste où j'ai été pendant 1 mois dans le coma, puis 1 mois en « repos ».

-Bon réexpliquez moi encore une fois s'il vous plaît

Ils me regardent et sourient, là bas a St Mangouste je n'était pas assez en forme pour écouter, mais ce soir je veux tout savoir à nouveau ou en tout cas un maximum, les médecins disent que certaines choses doivent me revenir d'elles mêmes.  
Hermione, regarde Ron puis commence.

-Bon comme ont te la déjà dit, a cause de la guerre nous n'avons pas pu terminer notre 7ème année, voilà pourquoi on la recommence, mais c'est une bonne chose puisque la guerre a changé beaucoup de choses. Notre amitié avec Blaise et Drago par exemple

-Oui depuis bientôt... 2 ans c'est ça ? Quand ils ont rejoint l'ordre du phœnix ?

-C'est exact, tu te rappelles ? Demande Ron

-Oui, je sais que nous sommes ami, mais...

-Quoi ? demande Mione

-Voldemort m'a enlevé les souvenirs les plus heureux de ses deux dernière années, pourtant il m'a laissé me souvenir de mon amitié pour Drago, pourquoi ?

Mes amis se regardent encore,mais cette fois je sais qu'ils ne me diront rien...

-Je ne sais pas Ry'...

Je regarde Ron qui viens de parler

-Si vous le savez mais vous n'avez pas le droit de me le dire, ça veut dire que cette amitié m'a apporté beaucoup de bonheur... sinon il ne m'aurait pas laissé m'en rappeler...

Je soupire

Même mort il me pourrit la vie, à quoi ça m'a servi de gagner si c'est pour perdre les petits bonheurs de ma vie...

-Je suis désolé mon pote, me dit Ron en posant sa main sur mon épaule

-Je sais... quand viendra Drago ?

-Il passera te voir, avec Blaise dès que les médecins nous donnerons l'autorisation tu ne dois pas voir trop de monde d'un coup, nous avons été avec Ron tes premiers souvenirs c'est pour ça que nous sommes là.

J'acquiesce et demande.

-Et vous ?

-Nous ? Demande Hermione.

-Ben oui vous en êtes ou tous les deux ?

Mes deux meilleurs amis se regardent,et se demandent si ce ne sera pas trop d'informations.  
Ron hausse les épaules et poursuit.

-Hermione et moi avons essayé il y a un an, mais tout le monde attendez trop de nous et on s'est rendu compte que ce n'était pas ce que nous nous voulions, ensuite, j'ai découvert mon homosexualité, comme toi.

J'ouvre grand les yeux.

-Tu es gay ?

-Eh oui... mais bon je ne dois pas trop en dire.

-Je sais, pourquoi je ne me souviens pas de ça ?

-Parce que il y a une fin heureuse a tout cela... Je verrai avec les médecins ce que l'on peut te dire, puis je te raconterai d'accord ?

-Oui.

Je souris à mes amis, espérant que les médecins accepteront de me laisser apprendre quelques petites choses de ma vie. Je demande alors.

-Je sais que vous ne devez pas m'en dire trop, mais dans les flashs, je me vois parler souvent seul avec Drago, on est devenu vraiment proche ?

Encore un regard entre mes amis, avant que Hermione ne décide qu'ils peuvent au moins me dire cela.

-Oui, très proche Harry.

Je me perds dans mes pensées, essayant de comprendre comment tout cela est arrivé, mais je sais que ce n'est pas comme ça que je m'en souviendrai  
On continue de parler un moment tous les 3, puis nous allons nous coucher, il est déjà tard.


End file.
